The Path that I Choose
by Rainbow Starburst
Summary: "Tiger, you're my very best friend..." I gazed up at him sencing the sadness that dripped off his voice. He had never expressed his sadness before, but as the days came closer to his, from what he called his 'seventinth birthday', he had seemed to hold me just a bit tighter, play with me a bit longer, adore me a bit more. "And we'll always be friends forever...won't we?"
1. Best Friends?

The field has been windy that day, I frolicked in the field as the morning due brushed against my fur. The wet dew brushed along my tan tail. I let out a howl as I gazed to the near by hill, spotting him in a heartbeat. He waved, rushing to me in his red cap. He smiled brightly as he opened his arms, I jumped, his arms swiftly closing around me.

He laughed as we tumbled to the floor. My tongue glazed over his tan cheek as he sat up. I let my tail wag seeing his smiling face. I stretched out my orange paws as he sat beside me. His finger traced along my black stripes as I sat, staring at the world beside him. He could sit there and pet me forever for all I cared.

"Do you remember what tomorrow is?" I felt my tail brush against the floor, wagging back and forth as my tongue hung out of my mouth slightly.

"Its my birthday you silly Growlithe!" He let out a low pitched chuckle.

"Aw Tiger its awesome! My parents even said I could go by myself! It'll be amazing, a great way to learn how to catch things! It'll be great training for the police academy." I felt my ears flicker toward the ground as he said 'catch', a soft whimper escaped my lips.

"Aw come on boy, its not so bad... Besides I want to take you with me...you have to." His nimble fingers ran along my spine. I squirmed for a moment, settling on the soft dirt.

_You know how I feel about that! You said you'd never-_

"I know what that means to you...but I can't take you with me unless I do...you could follow me but another trainer could catch you...then...I would lose my best friend." I nuzzled my way under his hand, hoping find comfort in it. He could tell how I felt about everything.

_I don't think its such a good idea...besides can't I just be your starter?_

"I promise, once squirtle helps me catch you, I will release it... It would rather swim in a pond anyway."

He was probably right, besides...he wasn't technically allowed to start training for the police academy until he had completed at least one journey. That's all he wanted to do... It was all he ever talked about...but he had decided to stay home when he was ten.

He didn't want to travel, he wanted to fight crime. Finding out you had to just to gain experience in new places and situations was the only reason he was leaving.

"Tiger, your my very best friend..." I gazed up at him sencing the sadness that dripped off his voice. I nuzzeled into his side. He had never expressed his sadness before, but as the days came closer to his, from what he called his 'seventinth birthday', he had seemed to hold me just a bit tighter, play with me a bit longer, adore me a bit more.

_And you're mine too, Jack._

"And we'll keep on being friends forever..." A slight pause as the wind whipped across the field. Nothing could be said, but his hand gently grazed my head, his fingers gently moving along my back.

"Won't we...?" I hastily jumped up, my front paws low, hinny in the air as I barked.

_Yeah forever... Now get up and play with me!_

I tackled him before leaping off into the bushes, with him chasing after me. Jack was always this way, no matter how he felt, he was always happy to see me. But that all went away...right after he turned seventeen.

**Its very short...but it will get longer I promise. :) Please review... First fic!**


	2. Getting Caught

**Thank you for the review! I almost cried when I read it. Even if its not a lot it is something!**

My howl reached his ears as he walked up to the great building. He turned back, his eyes wide for a moment.

"Tiger, you can't be here boy! You have to hide!" He shoved me away as I trotted behind him. I sat, my tail wagging quietly. He sighed, his fists balling up for a moment. He ran his hand through his sandy colored hair as he looked at me.

"Fine just stay out of trouble...and stay out of sight." Jack hurried away, his black shirt and jeans fading away behind the glass door. I stretched out my paws, resting my head on my paws and patiently waiting for him to return. The wind blew softly against my fur... I grumbled softly to myself as I looked back at the white door.

_Jack...where are you?_

A few few boys came along, laughing amongst themselves. My ears perked as I glanced in their direction.

"Max, hurry up!" A young boy stumbled behind them. His black hair fell over his face as he brushed it out his face. He tripped, dropping his books and pokeballs from his green bag. As he struggled to pick them up he glanced at me.

"Hey you guys! Check it out! A growlithe! Never seen one so close to home before!" He came close but I backed away, growling.

"Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." He shyly pat my head as the others came around. He scratched behind myvear and I let out a soft purr.

"It's nice too! That's cool! Wonder if he belongs to anyone..." One of the boys remarked.

"Perhaps he doesn't, wanna take him along Artie?" Artie? Was that the clumsy boy from earlier? Perhaps. He smiled bringing out his pokeball.

"Why not?" I grit my teeth, retreating into the bushes. Jack had warned me so I fled...but I had been stupid, foolish...I should have fled sooner. I could hear the shouts of the tail-bound lads as they trailed behind me. My paws pulsed along the floor, trying to get away.

_I should have ran when he looked at me!_

"Hey wait! Come back!" I ran to an open clearing, no where to hide now. I turned. The boys all had a pokeball.

"He's quick boys...could come in handy!" I shut my eyes, fire rushing around me. I stomped my paws against the floor.

"Woah!" They shouted as they ducked out of the way.

"He knows some great moves too! Now we should really take him along." They said as they threw their pokeballs into the air. A white light sprang from it and a geodude, marill and pichu. They all glared at me.

"Okay growlithe get ready to battle!" They shouted.

"No I want to battle him first! I saw him first!" The black hair boy shouted. The others glanced to each other.

"All right Artie...he's all yours." The geodude stepped forward his glare, intent on me. I could feel their want, how badly they wanted me. Geodude came at me quickly.

"Geodude, tackle!" His trainer called. I ducked out of the way, flames escaping my mouth and hit him. He burst from the flames, not a mark on him.

"Flames don't effect rock types." He ordered him to tackle, I jumped.

"Jump too geodude!" The geodude smashed into my side and I plummeted to the floor. I could taste the grass in my mouth. I heard a click.

"Pokeball go!" He shouted! I perked my head, quickly swishing my tail to hit the ball back to the boy.

"W-wah! That's not fair! That Growlithe was supposed to be mine!" His friend with the Marill cast him aside.

"Well you failed Artie! Now its Henry's turn!" The brown haired boy balled up his fists.

"Let's give it our best Marill!" His marill nodded.

"Quick use water gun over the field!" The marill puffed up its cheeks, spraying a light mist over the field. I shook the water out of my fur. I quickly ran forward, curling tightly into a circle.

"Flame wheels get doused with water!" And his Marill sprayed water from his mouth. A proud smirk formed on its face.

"You're mine mutt!" The Marill sneered. I grit my teeth as the water touched my skin. I howled, on the floor as the water feel to the floor, my paws dirty with mud.

"He's on his last legs boys! Time to finish it!" I stood, pain throbbing through my legs. My tail drooped to the floor as my ears pinned back. I shut my eyes...sorry Jack.

"Get away from Tiger!" That voice! I opened my eyes as the boys looked to him. Standing over me was Jack, his soothing touch made me relax.

"He's your Growlithe!?" Jack took out a pokeball, and placed it on the floor. I pushed it softly with my nose and a red light washed over me. I had to give in...only for a few moments... I had never liked the idea of being caught...own me without that cur sed word. But in a moment, I was rematerialized. I looked up at Jack who smiled.

"He is now." The others growled. Pouts formed on their faces.

"No fair! You can't just come in here and do that! You have to battle him..."

"He chose to be with me...and that being said...who wants a squirtle?" The boys shrugged their shoulders one raised his hand.

"You don't want anything in return?" The black hair boy asked as Jack handed him the pokeball.

"No...I already have my starter..." He muttered.

"Oh...well I guess thats fair."

"Just take care of it. Thats all I ask." The boys turned and began walking away as Jack kneeled beside me. I felt his hand run along my back as I slumped into his arms. He picked my up and I felt myself relax.

"You got it..." Jack let out a soft sigh as he hugged me tightly into his chest.

"Now if you don't mind us, I have to get him to a pokemon center." He glanced at me giving me a soft smile. I felt the tongue flop out of my mouth, my tail wagging slightly. He really did have my back. My...best friend.

**The problem isn't apparent until later...but this is where it starts. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
